<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketchpads and tattoo pens by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813448">Sketchpads and tattoo pens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, literally just all fluff, logans a dumbass gay, virgil and patton are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil Foster, Logan Stone, and Remmington Black own a small tattoo parlor in town. When Virgil's older brother, Patton, pays a visit to town for a painting commission, Logan is infatuated at first sight. </p><p>This is their story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sketchpads and tattoo pens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this'll probably only be like 5 chapters!!! its just gonna be short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The first thing Logan noticed about the new patron to his tattoo parlor was his hands- covered in neon bandages and paint. The second thing was his glowing green eyes and glasses that were missing one side. His outfit looked like he had just walked out of Miss. Frizzle’s closet with a baby blue dress covered in flowers overtop a sheer flowery button down. He smelled like lavender and clover, too. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“What can I do for you today?” Logan asked, utterly infatuated by the patron’s demeanor.  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Is Virgil working today?” He asked. His voice was light and flowy like his dress. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“He’s in the back giving a tattoo. Busy. But is there something I can do?” Logan asked with a bright smile. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh golly I just realized I didn’t introduce myself! I’m Patton, Virgils older brother!”  Patton practically beamed joy as he stuck his hand out for Logan to shake. In Logan’s awe, he took Patton’s hand and kissed one of his non-bandaged knuckles. Not the normal greeting, but it made Patton giggle. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Virgil’s told me so much about you,” Logan said sweetly. Virgil had, in fact, never brought up his brother. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“What have I done?” Virgil asked as he took off his gloves, having just finished a tattoo. Virgil’s own hands(and the rest of his body) were littered in tattoos of any and all kind. A portrait on man, he liked to call it when asked. Their deep brown and bright green eyes locked together for a moment before both brothers were charging at each other at Mach speed.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Virgie!” Patton shouted as the shorter boy jumped and fell on the floor on top of Patton. The two laughed together.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Logan couldn’t help but notice how different the two brothers were. Patton was tall and looked strong yet so soft. He had curly brown hair and was covered in freckles. Virgil was short and more rough looking with tattoos, piercings, and an overall PunkTM vibes. They went well together, Logan thought. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Logan, this is my older brother,” Virgil said after getting back on his feet and helping Patton up. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I have heard!” Logan joked with a smile. “So Patton, what brings you to our humble tattoo shop?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Patton beamed brighter than before “A man has commissioned me to do a formal portrait of his cat so I had to come to town and well I know Virgil works here so im just here to visit!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan blinked in surprise a little. “A formal portrait...of his </span><em><span>cat?” </span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span><br/></span><span>Patton giggled all light and flowy that made Logans heart soar. “Its not the weirdest thing ive painted!” He said with a wink.  </span></p><p><span><br/></span><span>Virgil laughed and wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulder “Dude, </span><em><span>painting </span></em><span>naked people is nothing compared to </span><em><span>tattooing </span></em><span>naked people on other people.”  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I agree with Virgil here.” Logan said before shuttering a little “</span><em><span>So many breasts.</span></em><span>” He said quietly “</span><em><span>I’m gay. Why do I tattoo so many breasts.”   </span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span>“Oh?” Patton perked up a little(as if that was somehow possible) “You’re gay?”  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Patton we’re </span><em><span>all </span></em><span>gay here.” Virgil joked. He was trans and aroace, Logan was gay, and Remy(who usually worked the front desk but had to cancel today because they had a, quote, ‘smoking hot date’) was bi and nonbinary. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan nodded a little “Indeed. Can I say the same for you?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Patton nodded furiously “I’m pan, but I’m currently single as a pringle.” another wink. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan couldn’t help but blush. Was Patton hitting on him?? “I will, uh, keep that in mind.” He said quietly.  Internally, he was screaming. CUTE BOY!!! CUTE BOY LIKE HIM????? AAAAA?????????? HJHGHFKGHFKDHGKD?????? </span><b><em>GAY PANIC !!!! </em></b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh god. </span><em><span>Flirting. </span></em><span>” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. “I got another tattoo in,” he looked at the clock “five minutes. If I come back out here and you two are down each other’s throats im disowning you and firing you.” he pointed to brother and coworker respectively before leading a customer to the back room. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Can I draw you?” Patton asked bluntly, gripping the notepad that he carried around tightly. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I don’t see why not,” Logan said before pulling up a stool and patting it for Patton to sit. Patton sat and opened his notebook on a fresh page before pulling a pencil out of his dresses breast pocket.  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You can continue to work, but please try to stay still a little bit.” Patton said quietly before getting to work. Logan stopped himself from making a comment on how there’s nothing to do at the front desk anyway and how there isn’t another appointment for an hour. Instead, Logan simply pulled out a book from under the desk and started reading. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Ooo? What books that?” Patton asked curiously, eyes darting between Logan’s relaxed expression, his drawing, and the book. “Im just doing a rough outline so you can talk.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“The Picture of Dorian Gray. Its ab-” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh!! OH!! I’ve read that book!!!!!” Patton grinned “In college I had to take a class on art in literature and we had to read it!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“What did you think of it? Personally, I quite enjoy it.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh my I cried when Sibyl died. Oh and the ending what was even </span><em><span>with  </span></em><span>that oh and the style gosh I love Wilde so much it was just so beautiful.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Do you have in interest in poetry?” Logan asked, trying to keep still. Something about Patton made him want to know everything about the boy. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Yes! I did a double major in art and english in college. My favorite poet is Wendy Cope, though.” Patton was so full of life. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I don’t believe im familiar with her works.” Logan paused “Whats your favorite poem of hers?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Patton stopped drawing for a moment and reached out his right wrist for Logan to see. “The Orange,” he said as Logan inspected his arm. Among other freckles, blemishes and scars there was a small stick and poke of an orange below his thumb. “This was the first tattoo Virgil ever did, ya know that? It was like one in the morning and we did it with a sewing needle and ink from a calligraphy pen. Just something to remind me of the poem, and that life’s good, you know?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan did know. He made a mental note to read the poem later, aswell. “On the back of my shoulder I have a tattoo from Dylan Thomas’ Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night. So trust me when I say I know how important poetry can be to a person.”  He spoke with a wiry smile It was a bouquet of night lilies with the words ‘</span><span>Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light’ wrapped around it. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“For being artists, we seem pretty inclined to words.” Patton joked as he worked </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan flipped the page and continued reading “You know I never did plan to work in a tattoo parlor.” He admitted </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Really? What did you plan to do?” Patton asked with genuine curiosity. That was rare, in Logans life. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Well I studied to become an astrologer with a minor in english and it went well! I graduated with good grades and I work at the local planetarium doing shows at night. I befriended Virgil in an American poetry class that he had taken for fun and we hit it off. When he told me he was opening up a tattoo parlor I asked if he could teach me in his free time just as a hobby. It has been two years and here I am.” Logan finished with a smile. He really was quite content with his life at this time.  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“By ‘hit it off’ do you mean got assigned to do a writing project together and got wine drunk and watched old horror films instead?” Patton poked. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan coughed a little “He...told you about that?” he was not a heavy drinker and definitely did </span><em><span>not </span></em><span>intend for the night to turn out like it had. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh of course! He’s told me all about you!” Patton said as Logan cringed. It wasn’t that Virgil was a </span><em><span>bad </span></em><span>influence, just that he was one. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Well, you may know about me, but tell me about you?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Patton bounced a little as he talked. He was so expressive, it was almost hard for Logan to sit still too. “Well Im Patton Foster- you know that though. Life long older brother to Virgil and lover of Van Gogh. I’ve always dreamt of being an artist, but my parents were not that supportive of it, so I taught myself most of everything I know. I did go to art school for college though. I sold paintings to get my way through it. I also paid for Virgil’s college with his help.When I graduated I made a large sum of money and sent it to my parents as a way of proving I could do it, you know?” Logan nodded “Now I'm doing paintings for commission, but I hope to one day publish a comic!” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan couldn't help but smile with the pure positive energy Patton radiated. “A Comic? You have an idea?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Patton kinda looked down a little “Well </span><em><span>no </span></em><span>but I do have some sketches for possible main characters.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Logan, the english minor he was, practically jumped at the idea of coming up with a storyline “I would love to help with it if you’d let me. I don’t know much about comics, but I do know about story structures.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Would you?” Patton asked, his eyes widening like a cats when its excited.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It would be my honor.”  Logan really meant it.   </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Patton’s phone buzzed. “Oh! I gotta split. Tell Virgil I said goodbye” He said as he ran. out of the building, leaving his sketchbook on the front desk. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You forgot your-!” Patton was already gone. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh my. Oh my. Oh my oh my oh my.” Logan muttered ho himself. He really really wanted to work with Patton. Or just hang out. He really wanted to hang out with Patton. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You like him, don’t you?” Virgil asked as he walked up and sat next to Logan. Logan put his face in his hands and yelled. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I am deeply infatuated with him, yes.” Logan said into his hands. His face was bright tomato red </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I know you would be.” Virgil said with a satisfied smirk. </span><span></span><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>